


Will you still choose me? (Part 1)

by Zeibix



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, I love angst, M/M, More angst, slightly gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 12:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20892038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeibix/pseuds/Zeibix
Summary: Although very in love, prison sure puts a restraint on Jason and Dick's relationship. Promises are made, yet to be kept.





	Will you still choose me? (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I never finish any of my works, lmfao. I rarely write anylonger and should just stick with one shots. :'))

4 years? In all honesty it had seemed like a light sentence considering all the dirt the police could've easily dug up on him. To his luck, Dick had done an excellent job searching Gotham for the finest lawyer who'd speak Jason's case. How he ended up behind bars, you ask? Merely knocking out your average, white, homophobic male who'd caught them locking lips for a brief moment at a gas station whilst buying cigarettes and some candy for their road-trip. The candy had obviously been Dick's wish, insisting he needed to stock up on his Pocky collection. His favorite ones being the Almond Crush flavor. Basically just biscuit sticks covered in chocolate and crushed almonds. Whenever the younger would prepare to light a cigarette, Dick would pull out a pocky stick, pretending to smoke with him. Something that would eventually earn him a laugh from his harder-shelled lover. Dick Grayson? Surely something extraordinary. Despite his talent of talking your ear off about absolute nonsense and other mildly annoying traits, falling in love had just sorta, happened. And although public affection was kept mild, it had been enough for a homophobic piece of garbage to walk up to them, daring to spit the f-word at them, to which Dick had calmly tried to ease out the stranger, with words. It hadn't taken the stranger long to put his hands on Dick, fingers digging into the fabric of his sweater as he then attempted to push over steady built bird, followed by a; _'Don't you dare lecture me, you cock-sucker! Get out of my town before I castrate you with my bare fists!' _ The rage within Jason's emeralds were burning like gasoline thrown onto a bonfire, and it was within a split-second he had grabbed the closest object from one of the top shelves next to him - that being a bottle of cheap white wine - smashing it against the other man's head, watching it shatter as the man fell to the ground, clearly knocked unconscious. He hit the ground with a loud 'bump', clothes already soaked in the pool of wine mixed with blood. The hit had done it's fair amount of damage, but he was surely still alive. As if the blow to the head wasn't enough, Jason soon found himself bent over the man on the ground, grabbing him by the collar of his jacket before serving him a firm fist to the jawline. All of this, despite faintly hearing someone shout his name. It wasn't quite there. It felt like trying to make out voices during exposure to loud blasts such as gunshots or explosions. Impossible. The time in between being pulled away from the man on the ground and being cuffed by a cop felt somewhat fragmented. When had the police even shown up in the first place? Who'd called them? Probably the cashier or the few bystanders happening to be there. Right, it'd be naive to think he could simply beat up this jerk in such a public place and not get caught. Settling for a _normal_ life was still quite a struggle, but if it meant being with the one person who actually looked at him like he was all that ever mattered, so be it. If being with Dick meant giving up a few fistfights, it'd be worth the try. Shit, when had he become _this sappy?_  
  
  
_'I'll wait for you,'_ is what he'd said during one of their visitations in jail. Instantly, Jason felt his insides tying knots, although he knew Dick was saying stuff like that to lighten the mood. To cheer him up. Yet, that was the problem. He'd like to believe those words, yet he was so full of doubt. Doubt he'd die to have Dick kill off.  
  
\- "4 years is a lot, you realize that, right? I - I don't wanna keep you waiting for that long. While my future within my shit cell is pretty much predictable, we don't know what'll happen as you're surrounded by people on a daily basis. I'd love to believe everything will just go back to the way it was, once I've served my time, but I just don't know if that's realistic enough, Dick."He spoke almost silently into the phone, breaking eye-contact with his lover who was found sitting on the other side of the glass wall. Utter silence was filling up the room for a moment. Once finally lifting his gaze, Dick had put his palm onto the glass, obviously expecting for Jason to do the same. His eyes flickered between Dick's serious blues and the hand on the glass, before he eventually put his palm against Dick's, like they always do in silly Hollywood-movies. Although that shit was scripted, he understood this was the closest he'd get to Dick within the next four years. _It, hurt_. As he closed his eyes, for a moment it felt as if the glass wasn't even there. Sitting there, he imagined feeling the warmth of his lover's skin against his own, resulting in him bending lightly at his joints as if he attempted to lock fingers with the older. Lacking his touch felt like a starvation he wasn't gonna be able to endure much longer. Upon opening his eyes, he then spoke;  
  
\- "I did it for us. You know that, don't you? I - I know it was stupid, but just the thought of someone ever hurting you. The thought that someday someone might take you away from me. I cant stand that, Dick. In that moment, I was so, _scared. _It just, happened. And now I've gotta rot in this shit-hole of a cell for the next four years, without you. _Alone._" He spoke, voice trembling as he felt utterly small and pathetic. The feeling of having nothing left to lose had him speak with such honesty and vulnerability, he could barely recognize himself. Having chosen to love Dick meant letting down his guard, exposing every part of himself to an almost uncomfortable level. But choosing him had meant _'I' _and _'me'_ suddenly turned to _'us' _and _'we'._ Terms Jason hadn't really been introduced to while growing up. Terms he couldn't afford to care about most his life. Back then it was survival of the fittest. Today he'd been given a choice. And although that choice called for sacrifices, he had found himself to be the happiest in these moments. It didn't have to be anything big. Simply watching random comedy-shows as they'd snuggled up on the couch together, falling asleep in each other arms had been pure bliss. Even when his ever so charming lover relaxed to such entent he'd be drooling on Jason in his sleep, the younger couldn't help but feel like the luckiest man on earth. Crazy, huh?  
  
\- "I don't blame you for what you did, Jason. Had he charged at you, I can't possibly imagine how I would've reacted. Either way, we can't change the past. I'll visit and write you as much as I possibly can. I'll be back before you know it. Besides, I'm not waiting for you, because I have to. I'll be waiting because I chose you. And I'll keep choosing you, every single day. Promise." The bird answered, chest feeling heavy by the mere sight of his jailed lover, who had his head tilted downwards. His entire body having sunken into the chair, barely holding onto the phone any longer. Jason's hand had slipped back into his lap, whilst Dick's palm remained as glued to the glass. "I'll most likely be old and gray by the time you get released and everyone will wonder how I got my hands on a stud like you, but you know. You'll just have to keep me young, aye?" Dick added in, refusing to leave before he'd at least earned the slightest hint of a smile from Jason. And there it was. If you looked hard enough, you could spot each corner of Jason's mouth twitching upwards for just a brief moment, although it looked troubled.   
  
\- "I love you _so much_, I hope you know that." Jason spoke into the jail phone. Voice, strangled and almost pained. Before the bird got to respond, an officer entered the room, making it clear the visitation was over. The goodbye was brief, as Jason ended it with a; "I'll come to you the moment I get out. See you on the other side, goldie." And by that, he hung up the jail phone, giving the older no chance of a goodbye before getting up from the chair. A prison guard then cuffed the inmates wrists once again before he was escorted out of the room. Meanwhile Dick's ocean blues lingered on the backside of his lover's body, as he dissapeared before his eyes.

From there on they'd been exchanging letters. In between the lousy prison food they were offered and occassional workouts, Dick's letters seemed to be the only thing keeping Jason going. Marks and bruises had shown up on his pale body from having gotten into a few fights with fellow inmates, yet Jason had given up his pride and allowed the hits. If he was to ever be caught engaging in a fight it'd only result in elongating his sentence due to poor behavior. Of course he'd avoided telling Dick that part, not wanting to worry him. The cheesiest thing about the letters was probably how he'd sprayed them with the cologne he'd usually wear, giving Jason a sense of comfort and nostalgia. Most likely a trick the guy had looked up online. So typical Dick Grayson. Half a year passed and suddenly the letters became a less frequent thing. Not only that, Jason would wait longer in between every response. Even the guards had been sighing whenever he asked if they'd been double checking the mailbox, insisting there'd be a letter for him sooner or later and to keep an eye out for all post. But as time went on, the letters stopped coming and the sweet smell the paper had previously carried had now worn off. Eventually, Jason had stopped bothering the guards about the letters, convinced it'd be naive to believe more were to come. Convinced it had been _naive to believe _Dick would've kept his word.   
  
  



End file.
